The invention relates to a coaster. More particularly, the invention relates to a mat which is placed below a vessel or container that holds water or some other liquid, for preventing damage to the surface below the vessel or container.
Although plants and fresh flowers can add considerably to any decor, they require water. However, water and furniture are generally incompatible. Even the small quantity of water that can inadvertantly drip from a vase can leave water stains, and cause costly damage to the finish of the furniture.
In addition, the most comfortable place to drink a beverage is not always the kitchen, but is often seated at the couch or in bed. Thus, coffee tables and end tables often become the resting place for our beverage containers and drinking glasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,823 to Pearson discloses a drink coaster which contains a microporous structure for absorbing liquids. U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,695 to Bishop discloses disposable coasters which contain liquid absorbing material, and thermal insulating material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,823 to Sheaffer et al. discloses a coaster which has two layers of absorbent material separated by spacers.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.